Players and Pieces
by ShiroTenshiRyu
Summary: Every world has an organization working in the shadows to bring about chaos, but Remnant has one trying to bring about peace as well. Reviews appreciated. Looking for a Beta. Pairings undecided as of this moment.
1. Chapter 1

"And you are certain these teams can handle this Headmaster?" The astute looking blonde woman asked. She pushed her glasses up her nose, an annoyed expression donned her face like a familiar coat in the winter. Her more mature figure, was seated on the desk of the headmaster examining the screen of potential selectees for his new program.

"I'm quite certain Glynda. These students show the most potential, and James has assured me that teams COPR and SAGE are the best he has to offer. Besides we will have our little birdies watching over them. I have nothing, but the highest of hopes for our new Hunters and Huntresses." Ozpin said sipping his coffee from his Beacon Academy mug.

"Should I call them in then Headmaster?"

"Yes call them in. The sooner they are inducted the better." Glynda turned and left without another word. Ozpin sat looking over the files on his computer once more. Between Beacon and Atlas five teams had been selected. From Beacon; teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. And from Atlas teams SAGE and COPR. With the exception of CFVY all of the teams were first years, a fact that didn't seem to bother Ozpin at all. Of all the teams before him he was most worried about Team RWBY. It had only been a week since initiation and, although he had hope that Ruby would come to be a strong leader, her teammate Weiss would prove to be a handful for none the less. Moreover, he couldn't predict how Yang would react to meeting her mother. He began to doubt himself momentarily, then dismissed the thought as the three teams entered his office.

"You called for us Headmaster?" Coco asked, pushing her short, dark brown hair out of her face as she lowered her sunglasses to formally acknowledge Ozpin.

"Yes Ms. Adel, and I'm sure you are all wondering why I've done so. Well I won't waste your time, as by the end of this conversation I'm sure you will all have a lot to think about."

He took a deep breath and began. "After the Great War, many factions sprang into existence, all fighting to seize the gap in power. It was tolerated at first by the hunters and huntresses of the world, but the factions quickly spread, and soon the world was looking at another war. A select group of hunters and huntresses renounced their titles and formed a secret group known as the Shadow Pieces. Since their inception they, have chosen new recruits every twenty years."

Ozpin took another deep breath. "That is why I've called you here today. Your three teams, along with Teams COPR and SAGE of Atlas, have been chosen to take up the mantle of Shadow Pieces and keep this world from falling into chaos. Now I'm sure all of you have questions, so ask away. I will answer them all. Just know that by the end of the week I will need an answer." And with that the students all flew into a virtual hurricane of questions. Ozpin raised his hand to silence them and then pointed to Blake and gave her the floor first.

"Professor how have we never heard of this group before?" It was a simple question from the black cat faunus, whose ears twitched as she waited for an answer.

"As I said the Shadow Pieces has been secret for many years. Mostly do to our relatively small numbers, and the fact that there is only ever one leader at a time. In fact should all of you choose to join it will be the largest joining since the original group." He stopped and pointed to Lie Ren, who had to this point remained quiet.

"And who exactly would we report to Professor?" The young man asked in a soft voice, at nearly a whisper that wouldn't have been heard if the room hadn't been completely silent.

"You will report to your handlers, who report to me. As it stands I and James Ironwood are the two standing King pieces. Glynda Goodwitch and Winter Schnee are our standing Queen pieces. In do time you will meet the other members, but for now this is all you need to know." A small red haired girl raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Rose?"

"What about School?"

"Let me stress that not all of you have to accept. Should only some members of your team choose to accept then you will be reassigned temporarily to another squad. Anyone who accepts will be elevated to Hunter or Huntress status, and will be pardoned from any further schooling. Your handlers will be the ones training you, not only in combat, but politics, stealth, and several other abilities needed to function as a Shadow Piece."

The three teams looked at one another, with contemplative looks. They were unsure what to make of this offer and Ozpin could see it.

"Let me make this simple for the time being. What I am offering you is a chance to make the world a better place. As Shadow Pieces you would have the freedom to take matters into your own hands and hunt down those responsible for the suffering of others. But know this, should you choose to accept your life will never be yours again. Odds are you won't get to find true love, you won't get to settle down and have a family, because odds are you will die in the line of duty. Most likely no one will ever know your name or your story, but they will feel the effects of the choices you make. You all have one week to make a choice. I will call you all again when it is time. I suggest you think long and hard about what you want in life my students. Dismissed."

Ozpin waved the students out of his office. They lingered only for a moment. They had a long week ahead of them and they all knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

She found herself fidgeting with her mother's silver rose belt buckle, to occupy herself during classes. Ruby had wanted nothing more than to become a Huntress all her life, and now Ozpin was offering her a direct line to exactly that. Every part of her was ready to accept his offer. All but one that is.

"Ms. Rose are you paying attention?" Ruby looked up and felt the stare of not only Professor Oobleck but her entire class. She looked around swiftly and instantly noticed Weiss's intense glare of disappointment.

"Sorry Professor what was the question?" She asked, her face producing a deep red blush that stood out even against her dark red hair and the inside of her black and red hood.

"I was asking Ms. Rose, what were the four kingdoms that sprang into existence following the Great War?" The professor asked his question with a rapid speed that until recently had given students trouble understanding him. "And it's Dr. Oobleck." He said with what Ruby swore to herself was a grin.

"The four kingdoms formed after the Great War, were Mistral, Vacuo, Mantle, and Vale." Oobleck accepted the answer and continued on with his lecture as Ruby zoned out once more. Being a Huntress was all she ever wanted, but she just wasn't sure she was ready to be a Shadow Piece. When they had left Ozpin's office almost a week ago, she was the most excited of all twelve students, but they all expressed doubts.

Some were worried that it would prove to be too much pressure, Weiss and Blake both worried about what being a Shadow Piece would mean in the grand scheme of life. Still it was Yang who was most worried for Ruby. She knew Ruby had a great moral compass that, although Yang admired it, had gotten Ruby and her team into some tricky situations.

"Class dismissed!" Oobleck chimed in as the bell rang to usher along the students. As Ruby trudged out of the classroom she was jumped on by a large mass of bright yellow hair and a large pair of breasts that she knew could only be one person.

"Is this really necessary Yang?" Ruby asked in a muffled tone.

"Well you seemed down, so I thought this would help." Yang helped up her sister with a playful grin. "So what's on your mind?"

"It's Ozpin's offer." At this point Ruby felt her other two teammates, Weiss and Blake, come up beside the two sisters as they made for their dorms. "It's just, what if I'm not ready? You said so yourself that I don't always make the best choices." Ruby hung her head in defeat as she and the other three girls entered the dorm.

"Well you aren't the only one who feels that way." Weiss said with a smile at Ruby. "I know I don't always see eye to eye with you Ruby, but of all us you are definitely the most prepared. You are the one who always finds a way to face down the obstacles in our way. Even if it was your fault the obstacle was in our way." The four girls shared a laugh at the last comment. Ruby gave a smile back to the white haired girl who was sitting across from her. It was true that Weiss and Ruby didn't see eye to eye, but hearing Weiss encourage her like this was a feeling Ruby would never forget.

"She's right you know." Blake said. "Of the four of us you were made leader. That wasn't an accident you know. Oz saw something great in you when he made that choice, and now he's seeing something great in all of us by giving this opportunity." She let out a smile if only for a moment.

"I've been thinking that this is actually an opportunity to do exactly what I came here to do in the first place." Yang chimed in. "As a Shadow Piece I'll finally be able to find my mother, and hey, if I take down a few jerks along the way then everyone wins right?"

Ruby gave a huge smile to her teammates. "So then we are all going to accept his offer right?" The other three girls nodded and smiled in agreeance. "Perfect!" Ruby rushed off to her closet and pulled out four jackets, each with the four emblems associated with the members of team RWBY. "I was saving these for graduation. So that no matter where we go we will never forget each other." Ruby gave the gold one to Yang, the white one to Weiss, and the black one to Blake. The three girls hugged Ruby.

"Hey how about we go get some sparring in?" Yang said opening the door.

*Across the Hall*

"Hello Jaune are you listening?" The blonde haired boy shook his head and looked up at his spastic friend Nora Valkyrie. The orange haired diminutive girl sped around the room, bouncing from person to person.

"Sorry, just had something on my mind." He looked from Nora to the silent Ren, and then to the amazon beauty that was his partner Pyrrha.

"Ozpin's offer I assume." Pyrrha said, her soft voice like music in Jaune's ears. "I've been thinking about it a lot. I think we all have." Jaune gave a half hearted smile. "And I think we should accept." Pyrrha's statement was a surprise to everyone in the room. Silence filled the room, the group unsure how to respond to her statement.

"I know we've only just started our training, but I think this is a chance to change the world. I know that I will accept his offer," She hesitated for a moment. "But I'd really like to have you guys by my side. With you guys by my side I know I can do anything."

Jaune smiled at her, a genuine smile this time, and then steeled himself. "She's right! Together we can do anything. This is our chance to change the world and make it better." Jaune looked to his other teammates who looked pumped. "Who's up for some training?"

*Second Year Dorms*

"I just don't know guys, this seems pretty risky. We are only two years from graduating. Ozpin said we could die doing this." Velvet expressed in a worried tone. Coco looked at her and just smiled. It was strange, the way Coco communicated with the team.

"Coco's right, Vel, even as risky as this whole prospect is, it is a risk worth taking." Velvet and Yatsu both raised an eyebrow at Fox speaking, but were even more stunned at him agreeing with Coco.

"And what about you Yatsu? You and I have a lot to lose just by joining." Velvet and Yatsuhashi both knew that accepting Ozpin's offer meant giving up their rights to their family's titles. Was it worth it, for just a chance to make things better?

"I think so Velvet. This is more than I could ever hope to do as a member or even leader of Clan Daichi. Besides Ozpin said we would be receiving training so it's not like he's just going to turn us loose." Yatsu gave Velvet a look of confidence and she reluctantly agreed with the rest of her team.

The door swung open and a third year student stopped to talk to the team. "You guys coming? They opened the arena up for sparring and Teams RWBY and JNPR are about to face off." Velvet nodded and put on her black leather jacket, with Team CFVY embroidered on the back, and she and the rest of her team headed for the Arena.


	3. Chapter 3

A scythe came swinging into Jaune's peripheral vision mere moments before connecting, giving him only a moment to bring up his left arm and deploy Crocea Mors's Shield to block the blade of Crescent Rose. Sparks danced at the site of contact as Jaune pushed his attacker, Ruby Rose, away with his shield. Standing up again slowly he noticed that Teams JNPR and RWBY had gathered a crowd to the arena. The brief distraction should have left him wide open.

"Jaune." Pyrrha called out to her leader urgently, and wasted no time in using her semblance to pull his left arm towards the blow from Ember Celica and stop the majority of the punch Yang was throwing at him. Jaune gave a quick smile to Pyrrha and then turned his focus to Yang. Pyrrha turned to find her next opponent and was hit dead on by a dozen bullet sized ice shards, her body sent spiraling to the ground. With a well placed hand she applied her momentum backwards and launched herself into a backflip and landed square on her feet, and brought

Akoúo̱ up, scanning her field of vision she found Weiss advancing slowly a large white glyph in front of her. Pyrrha transformed Miló into its rifle form and fired three bullets from the chamber each a mere second apart.

The first bullet made impact with the glyph and turned to dust as it passed through. The second bullet disappeared in the same fashion. The third however ignited like a in a blaze like a forest fire and broke the glyph giving Weiss a momentary pause before using a haste glyph on herself to dodge the bullet. With a grunt Pyrrha launched her shield at Weiss who was tripped, falling to the ground. Pyrrha didn't miss a beat as she sprinted full speed over to Weiss to deliver a knockout blow only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the blade of Gambol Shroud, and her owner Blake, engaging her in combat.

Blake proved harder to hit than Pyrrha would have liked, growing more frustrated as she destroyed clone after clone, always one step behind the black cat faunus and her semblance. "Nora a little help please." Within moments Blake found your body propelled forward by a grenade from Magnhild, and came into contact with Pyrrha's fist sending her spiraling to the floor, her aura depleted. Pyrrha surveyed the field again and watched as Nora and Yang both struck each other head on, both depleting each other's auras. Pyrrha shook her head and found Wiess again and charged at her head on, her teammate Lie Ren having already suppressed her with a hail in fire dust bullets. As she got closer to Weiss, Jaune appeared next to her ready to lend a hand.

Suddenly a red and black blur crossed the field and struck Ren down. "You go get Weiss, I'll hold off Ruby!" Jaune yelled turning and taking off to intercept his fellow leader. Pyrrha faced Weiss, staring her fellow huntress down. Had this fight occurred at the beginning of the semester then no doubt Weiss would have simply resigned herself to a loss, but it seemed that her time on team RWBY had done a lot to boost her confidence. Weiss summoned a glyph and was launched across the field at Pyrrha, who barely managed to bring up her shield barely in time to defend herself once again. Weiss hammered away at her opponent not letting up for even a moment, and Pyrrha could scarcely respond and to return blows. Finally Pyrrha let out a grunt and pushed Weiss backwards then used her polarity to anchor Myrtenaster into the ground holding Weiss in place, as Pyrrha delivered a quick and decisive blow to her opponent to end the fight. In a moment of desperation Weiss created a final glyph, a large, snowy white, shard of ice and launched it at Pyrrha who could only brace for impact as she was tossed from one end of the arena to the other.

Jaune and Ruby both paused mid attack as they noticed the giant white ice shard slamming into Pyrrha. After the moment of astonishment, the two leaders turned to each other ready for one final skirmish. They stared each other down, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Jaune propelled himself forward, striking out at Ruby who brought down his blade with Crescent Rose. Jaune rolled with the motion of the blade as it was deflected downward, bringing it up to strike the legs of Ruby with the flat of his blade, tripping her and continuing forward, back into an upright position turning to face Ruby once again, who had disappeared in a blur of movement that Jaune couldn't track. Three shots rang out from three different locations. Jaune braced himself facing the sound of one bullet while extending his aura into a shield to cover his blind spots. The first two shots bounced off of Jaune's Aura shield, while the final one made a thud against Crocea Mor as he started to look frantically for the girl in the red hood.

In an instant he knew the battle was over. "Win for Team RWBY." Ruby shouted as she knocked Jaune from behind with Crescent Rose. The crowd of first and second years watching burst into a standing applause. Ruby helped Jaune back up while the rest of both their teams joined them.

"Will Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY please report to the Headmaster's Office immediately." Glynda Goodwitch's voice rang across the arena silencing the thunderous cheers and causing the two teams to look at one another with smiles, ready to accept Ozpin's offer.

*Headmaster's Office*

Once more he was faced with his selected students. He could only hope that they would all prove to be the pieces that the world so desperately needed. As they filed into the room he stood to address them. "I trust you have all thought long and hard about my proposal?"

He watched as the young teams looked to one another before Ruby spoke up. "We have Headmaster."

"We've decided that Team RWBY is going to accept." Weiss said beaming with pride.

"We will do everything we can to protect this world, Headmaster." Jaune chimed in.

"And that's Team JNPR would also like to accept." Pyrrha stated politely.

"And how about you Team CFVY?" Ozpin asked with a barely visible grin, knowing full well what their answer would be.

"We feel that there would be no better job in the world for us Headmaster." Coco said, lowering her sunglasses to look him in the eye.

"Well then I'm glad to hear you all say yes. I'll give you all the rest of the day to pack. Tomorrow morning you will be flown out to a facility for training." He gave a pause to smile his approval.

"Given the large number of recruits this year I've seen fit to promote Team CFVY to the rank Rook. Coco and Velvet you will be promoted to the position of White Rook and Fox and Yatsuhashi will be promoted to the rank of Black Rook. The rest of you shall now have the position of White Pawns, while your Atlas counterparts, Teams COPR and SAGE, will be given the position of Black Pawns."

He gave a small pause. "You have all chosen a hard road, and there is no thanks at the end. You are all Shadow Pieces, as of this moment. society will most likely never know the things you do for them, but they will feel it. Know that this will be your unknown legacy to the world, so make it count." A brief pause as they all nodded in acknowledgement. "Dismissed"

 **AN: So here we are, everyone is set to start their life as Shadow Pieces. I apologize if the chapter did little over all for the plot, but I wanted to get a little taste of working with so many fighters on the field at once. It was more than expected, but enjoyable none the less. So let me know what you guys liked and what you disliked. Unfortunately as I've said before I need some time to work out the remaining members of the Atlas teams, so the next few updates will be Meet The OCs. Sorry for the long winded message.**


	4. Chapter 4

A cool breeze danced slowly across Beacon's landing pad. The early morning sun offered little warmth to the twelve students standing together waiting for the airship that would take them to their destiny. Ruby had hardly slept last night, she was too excited. Her life was about to change for the better. Her body was vibrating in excitement like a generator running on full power. The wind picked up as a small transport ship landed onto the launch pad. Ozpin said something to the group as they loaded onto the ship one by one. Ruby was so zoned out from the world around her that is wasn't until she was the last student on the launch pad. "Having some last minute thoughts Ms. Rose?" Ruby looked up to see Ozpin smiling his same comforting smile.

"Just saying good bye to Beacon, Boss." It was an odd thing to call him boss, but she was determined to be as professional as she could be, after all she was a huntress now. She and her friends were now among the elite defenders of Remnant. She gave Ozpin a smile as warm as a summer sun and she boarded the dropship. Ruby watched Ozpin disappear as the tailgate of the dropship closed. Her life at Beacon was now over.

It was dark in the dropship briefly once the gate closed, but the room was almost instantly illuminated by a soft white glow. A quick look around showed the source to be Weiss who had summoned a glyph that covered the whole room. "Odd that there are no windows." Weiss proceeded to point out. "My big sister once told me that windows are a mandatory accessory on all airships since RADAR isn't a perfected technology. I wonder who authorized this." The students looked at one another in confusion until Fox spoke.

"We are Shadow Pieces aren't we? Ozpin did say we'd be operating in the background. Maybe this is just a safety precaution." The teams looked at one another, showing agreement with Fox's answers through grunts and nods. It was hard to tell exactly how much time had passed between when they took off and when they landed, but when they did they felt the ship lurch to a landing door lowered letting the light in like a flash flood in fall. The teams covered their eyes except for Coco who, as always, was wearing her signature Jones sunglasses. As their eyes adjusted a they all saw a tall man wearing a grey dress coat, black dress pants, and a tattered red cloak. Before anyone could even ask a question Ruby and Yang launched forward shouting in unison.

"Uncle Qrow." The two girls tackled the man to the ground in a hug. "Is this where you go when you disappear for mission?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"I'll answer your question after you and your sister stop crushing my ribs Shorty." Ruby and Yang both blushed, mentally scolding their childish behavior and stood up letting Qrow stand as well. "As my two nieces have so kindly pointed out, I am Qrow, Qrow Branwen, and starting today I will be your instructor in combat, history, and team tactics. It seems however that our friends from Atlas are running late. I'm sure you have many questions, but until they arrive Akane will show you around the facility." Qrow took a drink from his flask and walked out of the room without stopping to acknowledge any of the questions directed at him. As the door closed behind him, a female voice resonated through the entire room.

"Greetings Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. I am this facility's artificial intelligence, AK-4N3, but you may refer to me as Akane." The group was astonished by the fact that they were talking to what was essentially a super computer. "Please follow the lightish red paths and we will begin the tour."

They looked at the floor and began to do as instructed. "I'd say this path is pink Akane." Coco quipped as they walked, getting a laugh from all those present.

"Thank you for your input Ms, Adel, but I must insist that the pathway is a lightish red." The AI's response held a small amount of sass that caused the entire group to burst into laughter, even Coco had to let a small chuckle out.

"Jokes aside welcome everyone to Shadow Base Alpha, local designation, Moonlight. This facility will be your home for the foreseeable future. As such you will have free roam of Sub-Decks One through Four." The group heard a ding ahead of them. "Please step into the elevator." The group shuffled in. "Now proceeding to Sub-Deck Four, Personal Lodging and Dining Hall." The elevator doors opened. "Please follow the glowing path." The group did as told once more.

"Feel free to pick your own rooms. Each new Shadow Piece shall be given their own rooms. They are bare right now, but simply speak my name, followed by the command, 'Personal Room create.' and the objects you desire and it will be created by hardlight technology." The teams all split and began to pick rooms. Team JNPR was closest to the elevator, Team RWBY was on the end and Team CFVY was planted firmly around the corner. Each member was surprised to find the rooms were rather large despite being meant for only one occupant.

"Akane?" Ruby spoke allowed once she was alone in her room.

"Yes Ms. Rose?" The AI answered.

"Can the hardlight tech, limited to just furniture?"

"No, Ms. Rose. The hardlight technology can create nearly anything you can ask for. Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes." She stated simply. "Personal Room, Create, Atlas Weapon Maintenance Station, Mark Three Variant." She spoke firmly. "Oh and color preference red and black." A moment later a series of white blocks began to form in the corner of Ruby's room. It was roughly six feet wide, plus a bench and whetstone for sharpening larger blades on the end. It stood a full ten feet tall and was solid black in color, with Ruby's personal rose emblem on the side. It had several polishers for various metals, six different drawers, each filled with tools and various common components for weapons. On the opposite side of the bench was a large chamber meant for Dust reapplication for weapons with Dust built into them rather then added.

"Personal Room, Create, Weapons Locker." The hardlight tech instantly recreated the weapons locker from Beacon. Ruby smiled at the familiar site and began to create her dream room. She had just finished when Akane's voice filled her room and the hallway.

"Will all new Shadow Pieces, please report to the lecture hall on Sub-Deck Two." Ruby poked her head out of her room to see the others already gathering in the elevator. Ruby quicked her step and joined the rest of her friends. The two floor ride flew by, and once more they were following the glowing path to their destination. When they entered the lecture hall it was noticeably smaller than the ones at Beacon. It would most likely only fit thirty people at most. Down in front of the seats were eight people who the group could only assume were Teams CORP and SAGE, speaking with Qrow.

"Ah there you are, please take a seat." The Teams all sat down staying close to one another. "As of now your training will begin. You will be splitting your time between training and studies here at Moonlight, and taking field missions." Qrow paused to take a drink of his flask.

"Studies will be given in classrooms like this one, and will cover a variety of subjects, from anatomy to current politics. Training will involve not only individual combat, but team combat as well, and will be conducted against both Grimm and each other." He took another drink of his flask.

"Feel free to mingle. Training will begin tomorrow. Dismissed." Qrow once again left the group alone without so much as a word. They got the impression that this would become a common occurrence.

"Greetings and salutations friends!" An excitable girl said. She had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She had bright green eyes that seemed like glow sticks party girls wore, and light skin with freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with a pair of overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. "I am Penny Polendina." She stood up and smiled to them.

"These are my teammates, Roan Sardona," Penny pointed to a girl with long chestnut colored hair that faded to white. She had hazel eyes like a fall forest's leaves, and pale skin like winter's first snow. She wore a simple chestnut and white cocktail dress with a pair of black high heels. She was a rather simple looking over all no real distinct markings except for her chestnut colored fox tail.

"Olivander Nyx," Penny continued referring to the only male member of her team. He had short jet black hair, roughly an inch and a half in length. His eyes were a dark green like an olives, and his skin was lightly tanned. He had on a bartender's uniform, a simple white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over top, black dress pants, and a white tie.

"And this is Ciel Soleil, our team leader." Penny finished enthusiastically. Ciel had dark skin and short black hair with navy streaks, soft teal eyes, and a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead. She wore a blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt, a blue combat skirt and fingerless elbow-length black gloves with a wristwatch on her left hand.

"Penny dear, must you always be so excitable?" Roan asked in a soft, motherly tone. Penny blushed at the comment as the rest of Team CORP approached the Beacon students.

"It's okay," Ruby interjected. "I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby wore a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt was a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembled the lacing on a corset. She wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt was black. She was still wearing her black stockings and black-and-red boots, and as usual she wore her red cap.

"This is my sister Yang." Yang gave a quick smile. Yang was wearing a collared cream tank top over a black shirt, and over top of her tank top was a black half jacket that consisted of a raised collar that strapped across her collarbone, and mid-length sleeves that were gold at the end. Around her neck was a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in it. She had a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges, hung from her left hip. She had vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which had her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top. She wore a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them, and on the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

"I'm Blake nice to meet you." Blake wore a white v-neck zip-up shirt that was black along the bottom, and had mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem was printed in white on the left side of the shirt. She wore black pants that had a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she had a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt was a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hung from the back and extended forward to her hips. On the underside of that was a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots came halfway up her calves and had a pair of belted straps across them, and she wore her black bow like always.

"I'm," Weiss began to speak.

"You are Weiss Schnee." One of the guys on Team SAGE interrupted. The young man had short white hair with a green streak down the left side, his eyes were a pale green, and he had pale skin, that was covered in thin green and black tattoos. He wore a three piece suit; a black vest with a white over coat and white suit pants. He wore a silver and green tie and has a green pocket square. He had a chrome pocket watch, worn at his chest, and was embolized with his personal emblem, an Ouroboros.

"I'd know that voice anywhere." Weiss fumed. "Albus Ophiuchus what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Weiss." Albus stated cooly.

"Who's your friend Albus?" One of the female members of Team SAGE asked. She wore a bright red, knee length backless sundress with a white Beowolf skull on it, and black leather jacket over top. She had red bracers and gloves combination on both arms that had ornate silver ribbons that ran up to her shoulders. She wore red and black Burns brand slippers with black straps that ran up her legs to just above the ankle. She had a gold earring in her left ear and a silver one in her right ear, and she had her personal emblem, a pile of ashes on fire, tattooed on her back. Her hair was a vibrant orange with darker red highlights, fell to about mid back length and was worn in layered curls. Her eyes were a soft vermillion color, large and rounded. and she had a scar on her forehead.

"She is just an old friend from my days before the Academy." Garnet blushed at his comment

"Yeah Gar no need to be jealous." The other girl from Team SAGE snickered. Her shoulder length hair was an almost ethereal green with some chestnut brown, her natural color, showing through. She had one copper colored eye and one that was forest green. She had wider shoulder frame all the rest of the girls here, and her skin was mostly a caramel brown with dark green veins. She wore a dark green T-shirt with the words "King Taijitu on the front, and mid thigh length burnt sienna shorts. She wore mint green and citrine knee high socks, oak colored combat boots, and a mint green and citrine scarf that matched her socks. She had her personal emblem, crossed dragon fangs on a copper and green dragon scale tattooed on her left shoulder.

"Ezmeralda Taru stop picking on Garnet." The last member of Team Sage spoke. He had dark toned skin, bright sky blue hair, and cerulean colored eyes. He had a scar running across his left cheek. He wore several layers of clothing starting with a white muscle shirt. Over that he wore a deep blue pocketed vest, and on top of that he wore a lighter blue jacket that was buttoned at the second and third buttons. On the back of his jacket was his personal emblem, a pair of stylized angel wings with a faint gold aura. His jacket had a small hood that was the same color as the jacket, and a pair of formal navy blue dress pants and a black tie. He wore standard Atlas Academy black combat boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Hey forgetting about us?" Nora said startling both Team SAGE and Team RWBY. Nora had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist, and her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, was on the back. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wore a white sleeveless tank top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeves on each arm, and matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She had on a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ended mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles, and she wore some sort of armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ended at the waist.

"I doubt anyone could forget you Nora." Ren said getting a laugh from all the Beacon students. Ren had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back with a Magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched that streak in his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha stated with a bow. Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her top consisted of two layers; the top layer was a light-brown, strapless top divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. She wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms, and had on a red ankle-length drapery that was wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet, with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hung from the circlet on thin chains. She also wore a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots, a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh, and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

Pyrrha nudged Juane. "Oh uh I'm Juane, Juane Arc." Jaune had dark-blue eyes that were complemented by his messy blonde hair. He had on a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wore a black hoodie with rust colored sleeves. He also wore blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes. He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

"Our turn!" Velvet exclaimed happily. "I'm Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet had long, brown hair and brown eyes, and a pair of long, brown rabbit ears. Her wore a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She had on a black semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders, vambraces on both arms, and a similar belt.

"That's Fox Alistair." Fox had dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that had a long fringe and a cowlick. He wore a sleeveless, orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes were pure white. His arms were covered in scars and he had a vertical scar on his lips. He also wore a pair of long black gloves and had several pouches attached to his belt.

"That is Yatsuhashi Daichi, but we just call him Yatsu." Yatsu had shaved short black hair and slightly tanned skin. He had a long short-sleeved robe, which he wore on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe was fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also had a brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm had a 5-layer sode, which extended up past his shoulder.

"And I'm Coco Adel." Coco said commandingly. Coco had fair skin, short, dark brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She had wavy hair on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that started in dark brown and transitioned to orange. Her clothing consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown corset, long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side, and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wore another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle, and had what appeared to be a black skirt draped across the right side. She had on a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She wore a vast number of accessories; a bracelet with black roses as decoration, a pair of black gloves, and several necklaces. She wore a dark brown beret, and a pair of black, wire-rimmed Jones brand aviator sunglasses.

"That's everyone then I guess." Weiss stated. Weiss had on a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen, and on the back was her emblem in light blue. She wore thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that came up slightly above the top of her boots.

"Have you guys been down to the dorms yet?" Yang asked. The Atlas teams shook their heads. "Then let's go."

The Atlas teams followed the Beacon teams to elevator and took them to Sub-Deck Four showing them to the vacant rooms nearest them. The two groups took up the rest of the rooms on the hall settling quietly.

"At this time will all new members report to Sub-Deck One for mission briefing."


End file.
